


MUT Error #63

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: As I Have Been Set To Go There So Long Ago, Basically Lots Of Sinning, Breast Fucking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex, Which At This Point Is Really Just Extending My Stay In Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi deals with having a penis and Penn being a distractingly hot girl after a mishap at the Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MUT Error #63

_'_ _Please don't notice my boner, please don't notice don't notice my boner, please don't notice my boner..._ _'_ Sashi chanted over and over again in his head.

He heard whoever had gotten into the utility closet with him and Penn come closer to them, still unable to find whatever it was they needed to find. Penn squished herself even harder against Sashi, crouching low to try to keep hidden within their cover of old banners and tarpaulins, her spandex-covered rear grinding up against Sashi's crotch and the painful erection just underneath his shorts.

_'Pleasedon'tnoticemyboner, pleasedon'tnoticemyboner, pleasedon'tnoticemyboner--'_

He bit his lip hard to hold back his moan. He drew blood but no sound came from his lips. Penn finally stopped grinding her butt against his crotch, now that she knew there really was no way Sashi could physically push himself further into the wall.

Whoever the hell was digging in the closet came closer—Sashi couldn't bring himself to find out who, not with his raging boner and the accompanying thoughts of how close Penn was, how good her ass felt against him, and how she was still completely topless, no shirt, no bra, no bandages covering her breasts.

“Aha! There you are!”

Whoever it was picked something up and left, muttering something about how it shouldn't have been this hard to find it. The bulb was turned off, the utility closet door shut behind them, and it was dark inside once more, nothing but the faint light pouring in from under the door and the one tiny window.

Penn bolted off, nearly knocking over some brooms and other supplies. She caught them before they could make a racket, set them back on the wall, then sighed in relief.

Sashi couldn't do the same, not with his cock still very much hard and desperate for attention, but he was pretty damn happy whoever that was had gone, too.

Penn turned around. Even in the dim light, Sashi could make out the confused, concerned, and mildly dreading look on her face.

“So, uh, Sash… you need some help with that boner…?” She asked carefully.

* * *

_Yesterday..._

Sashi didn't need to look under his skirt to know that something was wrong. Penn, however, did need to pull up her shirt to realize that she was no longer a “he.”

“Uh, Phyllis, why do I suddenly have _boobs?!”_ She screamed, her voice much higher than it usually is.

Sashi looked away, suddenly invaded by the thought that they were very nice, very perky boobs indeed, and beset by a more troubling sensation down between his legs.

“Is very rare MUT error, #63: accidental switching of genders when zapping back.” Phyllis explained with her usual enthusiasm. “Do not worry, is very easy to fix: just zap in, and zap back.”

Penn and Sashi both sighed in relief.

Then the MUT's portal slammed shut, and the lights and the hum of the machinery started fading till they powered down completely.

Penn and Sashi turned around and looked at the dimmed equipment in horror.

“Tomorrow.” Phyllis continued. “Zapping very expensive, need have multiverse at stake to be cost-effective.”

Sashi whipped his head back to Phyllis. “Well then what are we supposed to do in the meanwhile, huh?!” He yelled.

Phyllis pressed a series of buttons on the main console. Two mechanical arms descended from the ceiling with boxes, one for Penn, one for Sashi. They looked into them and found a pair of clothes exactly like their own except designed for the opposite gender, complete with underwear and products they might need.

Penn held up a bra with horror while Sashi mutely stared at the pair of y-fronts at the very top.

“Wow. You had all of these just in case?” Boone asked.

“Is part of Hero Insurance. Now go, much maintenance to do! Need all concentration and would rather not risk collateral damage to loitering employees.” Phyllis said as she attached herself to a harness and winched herself up into the ceiling.

Sashi and Penn grabbed their boxes and their bags. The trio looked at each other uneasily, silently dreading school the next day.

“Don't worry, Penn, I'm asexual, so I _definitely_ won't fall in love with you.” Boone said.

The rest of their conversation in the lobby only went further downhill, particularly when they were thinking of how Sashi could explain the mishap if he was found out. A sudden, almost perfect sex change overnight simply wasn't possible in their universe, and he wasn't keen on his parents suddenly knowing that he'd had a “boy” phase that was eerily well-done.

“Looks like we'll just have to disguise our new bits and hope no one finds out,” Penn concluded sadly. “You guys go on without me, I'll just be...” She pulled out her new bra with one hand. “… Figuring out how to put this on.”

She turned to Sashi. “Sash, anything you can do to help?”

He was suddenly beset with a _number_ of thoughts involving Penn's breasts, none of them helping put her bra _on._ “Sorry, PZ,” he said carefully, “this is just too weird.”

Penn nodded sadly. “Okay, thanks.” She almost walked into the guy's bathroom, before she caught herself and entered the girl's instead.

Sashi reluctantly trudged into the guy's bathroom.

Fortunately, Phyllis gave both facilities equal attention; there wasn't really much difference between either of them aside from the extra toilet and the presence of urinals in the girl's and the guys, respectively. _Un_ fortunately, this still meant that Sashi didn't really want to hang around here for longer than necessary and especially not come into contact with any surface with his bare skin.

He set down his things or hanged it off of aged hooks, before he took a deep breath, and pulled up his skirt.

He had an erection. A rather full and hard one, if the way it bulged out of his suddenly too-tight panties was any indication. Thankfully, there wasn't a wet spot there yet. He quickly pulled them off, and gasped when his shaft sprung free. If dicks could think and express their feeling, he thought it'd be very glad to finally be out in the open where it was free to throb and enjoy the cool air outside.

Sashi spent a few moments staring at it, his skirt bunched up by its base. _'A_ _ll my years of sidekick training never prepared me for this..._ _'_ He thought bitterly.

It wasn't the first time he'd had a penis, that was for sure. But it _was_ the first time when he had it where he wasn't supposed to, and there weren't more urgent tasks that was keeping his blood firmly in his brain and the rest of his body, and not his crotch. And the sudden, constant assault of hormones, sexual impulses, and interesting images of Penn certainly weren't helping.

“I'll manage.” He thought. “I'm a sidekick, I've been through worse.”

He slipped out of his old underwear and put on the new. The y-fronts were much more comfortable, though Sashi noticed his bulge could still show through his skirt, however little. He closed his eyes, deepened his breath, and concentrated.

_'Relax. Relax. Relax.'_

Eventually, the erection was gone and his cock was tamed once more. Sashi smiled as he gathered his things and stuffed as much of the contents of the box as he could in his bag without being suspicious.

 _'_ _God, how hard is it to tame your boner…?_ _'_ He thought with amusement as he made his way out of the Odyssey.

“Very, _V_ _ery_ Hard” as it would turn out.

It started on the bus. As soon as Sashi found a seat and put his bag in front of his crotch (just in case), he suddenly found himself getting hard again, his brain casually reminding him of how hot Penn looked as a girl—she wasn't that much different from her usual self, maybe hair a little longer, height a little shorter, but the much improved bust did wonders.

He quickly shook it off. No one noticed, most people on the bus already drained from work. They probably wouldn't notice some “girl” daydreaming and fantasizing about “her” crush and blushing about it.

 _'_ _But would they notice me jacking off…?_ _'_ He thought. Sashi blinked, then frowned in worry. _'_ _Where did_ that _come from?_ _'_

The rest of the trip was spent uncomfortably fidgeting, trying to get his brain to relax, focus on other things while it was busy wandering around in a bus ride induced fit of boredom, but all he could think of was Penn.

Specifically, Penn lifting up her shirt back in the Odyssey and giving her a perfect view of her chest, Penn dropping her pants and showing off the new pair of panties she was wearing, snug on her rear, Penn crawling into her lap, half-naked slowly--

“ _Fuck!”_ He yelled.

Some people rose to attention. Sashi apologized, they shook their heads, and went back to whatever it is they were doing, if they weren't already asleep or caught up in their time-waster of choice.

Sashi put his bag right over his erection, suppressing a yelp of pain when he dropped it just a _little_ too hard and found out just how sensitive his new cock was.

And when he arrived at his stop, he couldn't awkwardly shuffle out of the bus fast enough, his bag in front of his legs.

* * *

Sashi skipped dinner and most of his usual goodnight rituals with his parents and George. If they ever noticed, they didn't really raise much of a fuss about it, probably chalking it up to yet another teenage phase that he would eventually get over. And if they ever noticed the way that his voice was just a little off-key from his trying to make it as feminine as it usually was, they didn't comment.

 _'_ _Lucky me I've got the understanding parents and the no_ _t_ _-nosy sibling._ _'_ Sashi thought as he shut the door on his room, made doubly sure that it was locked, before he went over to his desk, dropped into his chair, and freed his cock.

“Ooohhh, fuck...” He moaned as the on-and-off erection he had been suffering all night was finally released. If cocks could express their feelings, he'd say it was pretty damn happy just to be pointing straight up, throbbing and leaking a little bit of pre-cum.

 _'Is_ _this what guys ha_ _ve_ _to_ _deal_ _with all the time?_ _'_ Sashi thought. He suddenly felt so much more sympathetic to and understanding of the plight of guys with uncontrollable sexual urges everywhere, though they still should have been man enough to deal with it.

“God...” He muttered as he looked down on it.

Guys constantly measuring dicks, literally or figuratively. The internet's unhealthy obsession with dick jokes. The constant, serious need of men everywhere to compensate in whatever ways they could afford and do. It all suddenly made so much sense, this obsession with penises, when it could so consume their thoughts and render even a trained, highly disciplined martial artist like Sashi helpless to its primal urges and needs.

And now, Sashi had to deal with it.

Obvious solutions came to mind. Meditation. Cold showers. Using the almighty power of Denial to ignore it until it finally went away. But all of those required either patience, will-power, or some very careful planning, and Sashi was incapable of doing any of those at the moment.

So now he was left with one last solution, the one his instincts had been screaming at him since he first got this damned erection:

Jerk off.

Sashi wasn't innocent—not by a long shot, and certainly not just in that respect. He knew how it worked. But he had always imagined him as dealing with someone else's erection instead of being the one dealing with his own (for obvious reasons).

It was just so _weird._

“Weirder than zapping back from another dimension as the wrong gender?” He thought bitterly to himself. He looked down at his erection, softening once again, but he knew that it would be back to haunt him once more, if not while he was still awake, then later, when he was dreaming, unconscious, and unaware of it until the results could be potentially catastrophic and hard to deal with indeed.

It wasn't the ideal solution. His brief foray into learning about how the (then) other sex masturbated had taught her that this was the first and also the worst technique if you wanted to be free from boners. But it was about the only solution he had.

Sashi sighed. He got up, spilled the contents of his pockets out on his desk before he got out of his clothes—no use accidentally getting them splattered on or ruined—and sat back on his chair, buck naked, legs spread, and cock hanging out and waiting to get serviced.

He sighed. _'_ _Am I_ really _doing this…?_ _'_ He thought.

He briefly considered getting some “visual reference,” but decided he didn't need them. He looked down at his cock. Flaccid. He raised his hand and looked at his palm. Then, he sighed, pulled a nearby box of tissues closer to him, before he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, and started jerking off for the first time in his life.

It felt _really_ weird. Not exactly pleasurable, what with him not having the benefit of body lotion or any form of lubrication. And the half-hard, half-soft feeling of his shaft as it grew fully erect more didn't really help his already clumsy and non-existent rhythm.

But then, he his cock stiffened completely, he got a good grip around his shaft, and things _very_ quickly improved from there.

Sashi groaned, louder than he expected. He bit down on his lip, try to keep himself from making too much noise as he always did when he masturbated, but _damned_ if jerking himself off didn't feel really, _really_ damn good.

He started leaking pre-cum. He carefully wiped it off on his palm, jumping a little as his skin brushed on his incredibly sensitive cock head, a little bit of warm, gooey pre-cum smearing over it. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft again, got himself into a more comfortable position, and started stroking again.

He almost had to clap his hand over his mouth or shove something to bite down on to keep quiet. He couldn't say if the male version was any better, but it was _different_ , it felt fantastic, and that was all he found he could care about at the moment. More pre-cum started leaking out of his cock, he quickly smeared it all over his palm before he spread it all over the rest of his shaft. Once, in a moment of experimentation, Sashi gently squeezed his cockhead in his hand, trapping it in a tight, warm, gooey tunnel, his pre slowly dribbling down his fingers.

“Fuck...” He moaned softly.

He sped up, feeling the pressure build inside of him, steadily growing more and more powerful. Sashi bit down several more moans, squirming in his chair, feeling himself about ready to blow.

Beep-beep-beep!

Sashi forced herself to stop, pre-cum covered hand still wrapped around his drooling shaft. His phone was ringing on his desk, screen blaring and flashing. He read the name off the screen.

_'Shit.'_

Penn was calling. And he had to assume, for a _damn_ good reason, probably involving the MUT accident and her continuing misadventures in trying to adapt to life as a girl, even just temporarily.

Sashi reflexively reached up to answer it, before he realized that his dominant hand was a gooey, dripping mess.

_'Fuck.'_

He couldn't let it ring and ring until Penn finally gave up, so he used his free hand to answer his phone, a familiar, almost instinctive action suddenly incredibly awkward and clumsy now. It took a frustrating amount of tries before he could get his finger to drag the little circle to the right, and even then, putting it up to his ear to answer was its own special hell.

Sashi nestled the phone in the crook of his neck, hastily grabbing some tissues with his off-hand. “Yes…?” He answered, trying his best to make his voice sound normal.

“ _Sash! I have a really big problem and I need your help: what do I do about my tits?”_ Penn asked quickly.

Sashi's cheeks turned red all over as his heart started racing and his cock throbbed in his hand. _“… What…?”_

“ _We made it back to the Odyssey just fine with my bra and all, but someone at school's probably going to notice the fact that I've suddenly developed 'pecs' overnight! What do I do about my tits?”_

Sashi bit his lip, keeping his mouth from spouting stupid, perverted, sexist shit. He took the opportunity to grab a fistful of tissues and lay them all down on the cushion of his chair while he thought of his answer.

“Does your Aunt Rose have sports bras?” He asked slowly.

“ _None in my size. Believe me, we've tried.”_

“Well, don't you have any baggy clothes or something?” He tried again. “You still have your sweaters, right?”

“ _That'll only work until PE.”_

_'Fuck-shit.'_

Regulation shirts. Gym shorts. Both tailor fit to just their size. Sashi was suddenly assaulted by the realization that his boners would show very well through tight spandex, and that Penn's rear would be very well accentuated by that same thing.

“Uh… I... uh...” The sudden painful throbbing of his cock made it hard to think. He was leaking, leaking bad, and he needed some relief before…

“ _Sash...? Are you okay?”_

Icy cold fear swept through Sashi, wilting his shaft just a tiny bit. “Uh… no...” He replied carefully. “Just t-trying to get my boners under control, it doesn't seem to be working...”

“ _Well whatever it is you're doing, stop. It sounds_ painful.”

 _'_ _You have no fucking idea._ _'_ Sashi thought bitterly. “Got it. Just… find some way to squeeze them flat…?”

He thought of Penn just squeezing those breasts of hers. Pushing them up together. Massaging and groping them. Wrapping them around his shaft.

“ _But how…?”_ Penn whined. _“Wait—I got it! Bandages! Thanks, Sash! Good luck with taming that boner!”_ She hung up.

Sashi almost dropped his phone, and even then, it stumbled and rattled all over his desk as he set it back down. He grabbed a fresh tissue from the box, and started stroking himself as quickly as he could, whimpering and groaning as images of Penn naked, presenting herself, and doing all manner of naughty, sexy things to herself flashed through his mind.

The pressure built up again, faster and stronger than before, until finally, he could take no more and came.

His first orgasm as a guy wasn't really that big—pretty average as far as loads went, he supposed. Evens still, it left him rooted to his seat, mouth agape as his cock pumped out a few ropes of hot spunk into the tissue. His clumsy, inexperienced hands couldn't compensate as the paper started getting weighed down by his spunk; luckily, the sheets he'd laid down earlier caught the excess mess before it could stain his cushions.

Sashi gasped for breath, sucking in a lungful of air, before he relaxed into the back of his chair, basking in a very different sort of afterglow than he usually had.

Then, as he looked down at his messy, softening shaft, he was filled with a deep, powerful sense of shame like he'd never ever felt before.

“I just jerked off to my best friend...” He mumbled.

And the worst part was, he didn't even regret it.

* * *

Sashi decided that feeling guilty over it would have to wait when he was back to being a she, and didn't need to worry about blowing his cover as a part-time sidekick. (Well, unless he wanted to make up some incredibly interesting story about the side-effects of eating too many fish sticks on sticks made from fish with excessive amounts of hormone treatments.)

He woke up early that day, and dashed to the bathroom before anyone else, a bad case of morning wood between his legs. He hastily took off his clothes and stashed the y-fronts away where it wouldn't get wet, before he jumped into the stall and turned the tap all the way to “Cold.”

Sashi slapped his hand over his mouth as the icy spray began. _'_ _No wonder this is one of the best ways to kill a boner..._ _'_ He thought as his teeth chattered.

Even then, he felt the barest diversion of blood flow to his cock while he was very carefully scrubbing it with soap. Meanwhile, his brain gave him its guesses of how Penn was doing while she showered—maybe his Aunt Rose had not so subtly given her a rundown of her new equipment and how she was supposed to take care of it, and her soapy fingers would just happen to rub between her legs and stay there for a lot longer than was necessary…

Sashi jumped out of the shower—clean if not thoroughly—and toweled off, whimpering and feeling the familiar, problematic sensation of his cock getting hard.

 _'When George hits puberty, I am never teasing him about this_ ever.'

This wasn't funny. Not even _remotely_ funny. This was horrific torture, and guys had to live with this constantly for all of their lives?

 _Knock-knock._ “Sweetie? You going to be in their much longer?” His mother asked.

“No!” Sashi replied, before he mentally kicked himself and made a fierce reminder to make his voice as high as it usually was from here on out.

Thankfully, his mother didn't notice the lower pitch.

Breakfast conversation was as monosyllabic as possible. His parents were suspicious, but they had their own jobs and commitments to attend to. Sashi made it to the bus to school, constantly reminding himself that he had the entire contents of the box inside his bag and what couldn't fit was back at the Odyssey, and that people probably wouldn't look up his skirt and realize he was wearing a pair of y-fronts under his usual panties.

Or that there was a barely noticeable bulge on the front of his skirt, one he covered once more with his bag— _gently_ this time.

Any thoughts of stealthy masturbation on this bus ride were quickly dismissed, as every seat was filled alive with activity, teenagers chatting away, bothering the others, or struggling to copy or finish the homework they were supposed to have done last night.

He met up with Penn and Boone in the halls as usual, conversation being short and with as few words as possible.

“Alright, see you Sash!” Penn said with a low-pitched voice that was just a _little_ too forced, before she quickly pressed something into his palm in the guise of a low-five.

Sashi wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out of sight. “See you, PZ.” He replied. When he got to a quiet, less populated section of the school, he looked at the item:

Medical tape.

 _'_ _Of course._ _'_ He made a note to thank Penn later for the foresight, but first, he had to get through class.

The day was relatively easy. Once he was finally settled into a chair and did as little standing up as possible, he found he could just focus on the lectures, and take more vigorous notes than usual to avoiding daydream or his thoughts going back to Penn.

He almost thought he was going to make it through the day without anyone ever discovering the little transdimensional mishap he'd suffered, until the last period bell rang and he remembered that it was time for gym.

The students for their class shuffled into lines going into their respective locker rooms; both Penn and Sashi had to catch themselves and hastily switch lines before anyone noticed that they were accidentally forming into the “wrong” group for the “wrong” bathroom.

The girls didn't look twice as Sashi ducked into a stall to change that day. When he was sure they were good and distracted, he took off his underwear, sat down on the toilet, and pulled out the tape.

He had no experience, no reference, no guide on what to do, exactly, but he did know bits and pieces of how his new equipment tended to work outside of sex. After a few tries and one particularly bad moment when he realized _immediately_ that he was doing it wrong, he managed to get his cock and balls taped up and tucked between his legs. Even better, the spandex of his shorts was working with him, making it even flatter till it almost looked like he didn't have them at all.

Now all he needed was to avoid getting a boner, or do any too strenuous activity that'd make the tape come undone.

There was no dodgeball that day, much as Sashi was surprised to be relieved about that. It was just the usual bout of aerobic exercises, laps in the gym, and benchmarking tests. Penn suffered and performed poorly all throughout—no doubt because of how difficult it was to breath with those bandages keeping her chest flat. Sashi's wasn't a cakewalk, either, especially with how the spandex tended to stretch and tighten, and how he had to constantly pull some awkward breaks in form to give his equipment some relief.

Penn managed to get off early without much fuss, seeing as her record outside of dodgeball was average, at best. Sashi however had to stay a lot longer, the coach having much higher expectations of him and his performance that day.

He was eventually dismissed, and ignored the coach's comments as ducked out of the gym as quickly as he could. He'd deal with the repercussions later or an explanation later; he couldn't think of a good excuse while he was suffering the unimaginable pain between his legs.

Normally, the locker rooms weren't that far off, but this day, Sashi couldn't make the walk, and ducked into the utility closet nearby instead.

It was spacious, it was dim, and so far as he could see, empty of people. He set a spare hockey stick on the doorknob as some extra insurance, before he pulled down his shorts, and started peeling off the tape.

Sashi had never felt such a mix of pain and relief as he had then. His eyes watered but there was a smile on his face as his trapped and tortured equipment was finally let to hang free as they normally did.

He sighed in relief, letting himself relax for a while before he tucked it back in for the walk to the locker room.

Then he heard a rustling in the back.

Sashi quickly pulled his shorts back up. There was a noticeable bulge on the front, but he didn't care; whoever that was would have probably seen them already. All that really mattered now was what exactly he was going to do to them for damage control…

“Sash, relax! It's me!” Penn whispered as she stepped out of the shadows.

Sashi's eyes widened as his cock jerked in his shorts.

It was Penn, alright. Penn without her shirt on or the bandages wrapped around her chest. In the dim light pouring in from the one small window, he could see her breasts, reddish and sore from having been trapped for so long.

Sashi bit down the urge to make a stupid comment about helping her massage them and make her feel better. _'_ _How the fuck do guys manage this…?_ _'_ He thought.

Then they both heard a rattling at the door. Someone trying to get in. They looked at each other for a second, before they quickly rushed to the back of the room, Sashi pressing himself into a tiny corner, Penn pulling up cover of old tarpaulins and banners in front of them.

The rattling grew louder as whoever was on the other side started banging on the door. The hockey stick started jumping, until finally, it was knocked loose and fell to the ground with a clatter, just before Penn could threw the last piece of cover over them.

“Huh. That was weird.” They said before they turned on the light.

The bulb was bright and illuminated the whole closet, but the banners in front of them were opaque and wouldn't let anyone see in. Sashi quietly sighed with relief, before Penn suddenly pressed herself up against him, crouched down just so that her butt was rubbing right over his erection. She didn't have the fabled booty rappers were so fond of singing about, far from it, but his libido only really cared about that it was _Penn's_ booty.

He tried to focus, to concentrate on other things, like how much he didn't want to be mistakenly outed as a transwoman— _oh god why is it so soft_ —things like how he wanted to get to the mission today without any awkard— _stopstopstopfuckfuckfuck_ —how much he didn't want… to… blow… inside his shorts… and all over Penn's--

The light shut off, the door shut, and Penn bolted off, leaving Sashi pressed up against the wall with a painful erection that desperately needed attention or a bucket of ice-cold water.

Finally, the torture was over.

Penn turned around. Even in the dim light, Sashi could make out the confused, concerned, and mildly dreading look on her face.

“So, uh, Sash… you need some help with that boner…?” She asked carefully.

Sashi couldn't stop herself from acting, his libido taking over his body before his brain could tell him it was a bad idea. “Please!” He cried as he grabbed his shorts and pulled them down, exposing himself to her.

Penn's eyes widened, and her mouth fell into a little “o.” Sashi blushed furiously, but his hands were frozen on the bunches of spandex rolled down on his thighs, his erection throbbing and pointing at Penn.

There was no going back from this. He had dangerously, irreparably ruined their friendship and made things weird from now to all of eternity. There was no pretending to forget about this.

Sashi tried to make words, form an apology, just say he was sorry he lost control over his impulses like that, but his lips were moving with no sound coming out, his mouth now strangely dry, and thinking in general suddenly so _very_ difficult.

Penn slowly closed her lips, before she sheepishly stepped up closer. “Um… so, how exactly…?”

 _'Oh my_ god.'

Was this happening? Was Sashi just having a really long, extended wet dream that happened to be incredibly detailed complete with very real pain from the gym class section? Did they all zap into some weird dimension where everything was exactly the same except that they were just different genders, and they had yet to find out the mission because it never occurred to Sashi to check the specs even once?

 _'You know what?_ Fuck it.'

“Your boobs. I want to fuck them. _Please.”_

Penn blushed and instinctively looked down. “My boobs…?”

Sashi groaned in frustration. “Yes, your boobs! Your perfect, perky tits I haven't been able to stop thinking about since you got showed me them!” He should have cared about the horny stupidity pouring out of his mouth, but right now he really couldn't give a damn.

“Are you sure?” Penn asked uneasily. “Because I'm really more used to using my hands—well, on just me, but it shouldn't be--”

Sashi closed the distance between them, put his hands on her shoulders, and gently coaxed her down to her knees, giving her a pleading, desperate look the whole while.

“ _Penn. Please.”_

Penn knelt down, her long legs and Sashi's shorter ones putting her at a perfect height to give him a tit job. Sashi worried that they'd have to have an awkward conversation about it, but thankfully, both of them knew what it was thanks to the internet and free porn sites.

Penn turned even redder as she grabbed the sides of her breasts, then wrapped them around Sashi's cock, trapping his leaking shaft in a warm, soft, and squishy tunnel between them.

“ _Fuck…!”_ Sashi yelped, his fingers tightening on her shoulders. His cock started throbbing and leaking, drooling a healthy bit of pre-cum right onto Penn's chest.

Penn looked up, still blushing, looking embarassed, and… excited? “S-should I start going up and down…?” She asked nervously.

Sashi shook his head, before he loosened his fingers to a less painful grip and started bucking, fucking Penn's breasts and quickly making a warm, gooey, slippery mess of her cleavage with his pre-cum.

She was no expert. Her bucks were clumsy, uncoordinated, and her rhythm was practically non-existent. But his cock was between Penn's boobs, it was feeling more and more amazing, _indescribably_ awesome every second, and that was all he cared about.

Penn looked down at her chest, blushing and biting her lip as she watched Sashi's drooling cockhead poke up from between her cleavage, a gooey, sticky mess of pre-cum slowly dripping down her chest and her stomach. Out of impulse, she leaned down further, opened her mouth, and gave Sashi's cock an experimental lick.

Sashi yelped incoherently, the word “Fuck!” garbled and messed up from sheer arousal. He shivered, stopping his bucking completely as the pressure building inside him suddenly jumped up several notches in an instant.

Penn looked up, concerned.

Sashi looked down at her, frantic and needy. “Do it again. More. _Please!”_

Penn smiled. There was a suddenly mischievous twinkle in her eyes, but Sashi barely noticed. She leaned back down and licked Sashi's cockhead again, enjoying the strong, salty taste of her pre, before she wrapped her lips around his shaft and started sucking, her tongue gently lapping at her cockhead.

Sashi tightened his grip on Penn's shoulders again. His knees started to quiver. “P-Penn…!” He whimpered, before words failed him.

He tried to hold it back, he tried to warn her, he _really_ did, but the feeling of Penn's warm, wet, and very eager mouth and tongue around his cock pushed him over the edge.

His cock all but exploded inside her mouth, throbbing and pouring out a generous load of hot, gooey spunk, even bigger than his first orgasm. Penn gasped, her eyes widening in surprise; Sashi considered pulling away, but then he realized that'd just end with him blowing the rest of his load all over her face.

Even then, he found himself frozen as he came inside her mouth, anyway.

Sashi sucked in a breath as his orgasm faded. “P-Penn…?”

He trailed off as Penn started swallowing, slowly gulping down his cum. She choked a little and had to pull away, but the mess of spit and spunk drooling from her lips was most definitely a small fraction of how much Sashi had just cum.

Penn looked up at him, smiling sheepishly as she wiped her mouth off her arm.

Sashi stared at her, mouth agape, feeling like he would have gotten another erection if his shaft wasn't already softening.

“You… you didn't have to _swallow...”_ Sashi mumbled.

“Uh… I kinda… wanted to...” Penn replied sheepishly as she looked away.

Sashi stared at her. _'Oh,_ fuck…' He thought.

* * *

They managed to get out of the closet, out of school, and back to the Odyssey without arousing much suspicion. “Acting Natural” training finally paid off, though the two of them failed to maintain their usual distance from each other, and constantly avoided even looking at the other's direction.

“Whew!” Boone cried as he saw the two of them come in from the lobby. “I was worried you guys weren't going to make it! What took you so long, anyway?”

Sashi looked away and tried to stamp down on his blush.

Penn opened her mouth, before she slowly closed it. “It's… not important, Boone.” She said as the two of them took their places on the zap platform.

“Good!” Phyllis said as she put her hand on the lever again. “Is work time, not awkward drama time!”

They floated up from the platform, and to somewhere in the Multiverse they went.

When the flash of the MUT finally receded, Sashi found that he was still a he, this time wearing a metal band shirt, jeans, and worn leather boots. From their surroundings—lockers, plain walls, and a bulletin board advertising an annual Fall dance among more mundane announcements—it was obvious he was taking the place of an average teenaged boy today.

Penn was also still a she, but this time, she was acting as anything _but_ an average teenage girl.

For one thing, she was **hot.** Unnaturally, noticeably so. Her hair was long, curly, and luxurious like her princess form, but her figure was far from flat chested, with a very full bust and a curvy rear to match. And to top things off, she had some intensely, supernaturally alluring blue eyes, and a devil horns “headband” on her head that Sashi instinctively knew wasn't novelty plastic.

Boone whistled. “Woah! You almost got me to turn straight, Penn!” He laughed.

Penn carefully examined herself head to toe—spaghetti strap tank top where a pair of demonic wings were shrunken down into her shoulder blades and ready to pop out on short notice, form-fitting jeans that hugged her hips and had a cheeky demon cat patch on the back that actually hid the slit to let her tail out if need be, along with some killer three inch pumps whose heels were actually part of her feet—or rather, hooves.

She looked up at the others uneasily. “Is it wrong that I'm turning _myself_ on right now?”

Sashi quietly checked the specs. “You are a succubus from Hell trying to be a normal, average teenager, and live a normal, average teenager's life, and we're your best friends who know your secret. We have to stop the evil art teacher and the principal from opening a portal back to Hell and gaining demonic powers before midnight, ALL while attending tonight's prom and getting the least popular in girl at school elected as prom queen.”

“Alright!” Penn said. “Should be a piece of cake! Let's get to knowing what we'll--”

Her stomach growled. _Loudly._ Penn frowned.

She slowly looked at Boone. He raised his hands. “Still ace.”

She turned to Sashi. He started sweating.

Okay. So Penn was basically a sex demon, who probably had enough skills to make a man cum even before she's touched him, and needed to have have sex with guys to “feed” herself. And Sashi was still a guy, more specifically a teenager with raging hormones and a fully-functional dick.

He could do this!

He hoped.


End file.
